The Fire that Burned
by Phoenix-Kitsune-Demon
Summary: Harry's name has come out of the Goblet. He must decide what path to follow, while figuring out who betrayed him in more ways than one. Who shall prevail at his side, and who shall fall from it. Harry is learning what it means to survive and he will determine who shall live with him. More than just a game is at hand, and he must find the real game master. M for way later content
1. The Goblet

**Hi guys! Sorry about my other stories that have seemed to fallen into disrepair. A lot has happened to me! I ended up in the hospital courtesy of my asshole of an ex. And now I am trying to adjust to the life of a single mother. It's hard, put writing is my escape, along with video games. LOL. I will try to keep my updates consistent unless I get writers block. I am looking for betas for all of my stories and would love to find some soon! I know my grammar can be horrible sometimes. I will get both my other stories up and going again as soon as possible, and hopefully won't let any of them stagnate again! I will set up polls for random reasons on all my stories to help make the major decisions that I'm sure you guys would love to have an input on! Anyway, here's the first chapter of the latest story by yours truly! Enjoy! **

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore called out to the silent hall. Harry sat in shock. There was no way his name was on that parchment. He didn't enter! He didn't want to compete! Hermione nudged him, and gestured towards the front of the hall. Harry slowly stood up and made his way between the tables. Whisper and shouts broke out, many calling him a cheater, a liar, and wondering aloud how he got his name into the goblet, and how he got the goblet to actually pick him. Too many thoughts were whirling through his mind while he approached Dumbledore. He was directed to the door the other champions had passed through, but Harry also noticed the disappointed look in Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes.

* * *

"What iz it? Do zey want uz back in ze 'all?" A heavily accented voice asked him. With a quick glance at the blonde he shook his head. With a scoff she tossed her hair over one shoulder and leveled him with a glare. "Zen what are 'ou doing back 'ere.?" Suddenly gripped with a bout of rage Harry whirled around and opened is mouth, but before he could speak Dumbledore hurried into the room and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Did you enter your name Harry? Did you get someone else to do it for you?" Dumbledore was shaking him now, and the look on his face slightly calmed Harry.

"No! I don't even want to compete!" Dumbledore let him go. He looked around at everyone in the room. The headmasters of each school had all migrated to their champions,Bagman, Crouch, Snape, Moody and McGonagall had all crowded into the door way as well.

"What is going on?" Cedric Diggory asked, voicing the question all the champions were thinking.

"As incredible as it sounds, meet the fourth Triwizard Champion." Bagman gushed, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Vhat!?" Krum yelled, crossing his arms and glaring at Harry.

"Surely 'ou can not expect zis, zis, BOY, to compete?" Delacour asked. Again, Harry found his anger rising and tried to squash it down.

"Yes, Dumbblydorr, surely there is zomething we can do?" He just shook his head, and Crouch stepped forward.

"You know as well as I that the Goblet creates a magically binding contract, the boy MUST compete." Another wave of anger passed through Harry. There were talking as if he wasn't there! As if he were some object that didn't matter. The anger he was pushing down built up, he tried to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Of course that is what the boy wanted, just like his father he desires more fame and wealth, even going so far as to steal it from under the noses of the champions that were rightfully chosen." Snape drawled. McGonagall and Dumbledore both turned to him, but before any words were spoken a wave of magical power washed over the room. They all turned to look at the small, scrawny messy haired boy the power was radiating from. Everyone was rooted to the ground unable to move, hardly able to breathe under the sheer magical pressure.

"I Harry James Potter swear on my _life _AND my _magic _that I did not enter my name in the goblet, and I did not ask anyone else to do so for me!" Glowing green eyes pierced the soul of everyone in the room, Karkaroff, Moody, and Snape all shied away while everyone else just shuddered. Harry filed that information to think over later. "If you do not find a way to break this _binding_ magical contract on me, I will raise all sorts of hell and if anything happens to my wellbeing I will personally make sure each and every one of you is dragged down with me!" The magic in the room swirled faster and faster, wind picking up his robes and rustling his hair, his eyes shining brighter and brighter. "So it is, so it shall be done, so mote it be!" His magic circled around him fiercly, before despelling in a great wave of wind that shattered all the glass in the room and vanished with a flash of light. He stood proud and tall, glaring at all the people that were gwaking at him. Without a word, and not heeding their calls to stop he turned and entered the Great Hall again.

* * *

Silence reigned in the hall as well when everyone saw him emerge. He was still standing tall, eyes still glowing. With a quick glance around he once again called his power to him and it circled him lazily, contently, while lashing out at the teachers who had followed him into the hall.

"I have sworn on my life and magic that I did not enter my name in the Goblet, and that if they do not find a way to break the magical contract is has bound me to then I will drag them all down with me. As I am still alive, and you can all see my magic is very much still with me, if anyone tries to call me a liar or a cheat I will personally take offense and enact my revenge. Now, I am going to bed." He let his magic disperse and as quickly as possible he left the hall.

Harry quickly entered his dorms, found his fathers cloak, and stuffed the Marauder's map in his pocket. He vanished out the portrait before his friends even reached the Fat Lady. Finding an abandoned classroom, he locked the door behind him, pulled off the cloak and sat at a broken desk. His magic still swirled just under his skin, and his rage still boiled in the back of his mind. He was sick and tired of everything that always happened to him. He just wished to have one year to be a normal kid. But he was quickly realizing that such a thing would never happened. He was being forced to grow up, scratch that, he was never a kid to begin with. He had learned to take care of himself since he had learned to walk. Something in his mind snapped, memories of scrounging for food, sneaking out of the Dursleys, learning to defend himself, learning where to hide, all surfaced. It was like a part of him had been supressed. Like that part of him had never existed before, but it obviously had, he remembered learning how to survive, learning how to do what he needed to without regrets. Harry instinctively knew someone had done something to surpress that part of himself, and he knew he needed to find out who, and check for any other such blocks. But he did not know where to start. He didn't know the first thing about anything like that. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and with a new determination he stood, straightened his robes, and called out to the one person he knew would help him no matter what.

"Dobby!"


	2. Dobby's Help

**CRACK**

"Master Harry Potter, sir! How is Dobby to be helping yous?" A small smile appeared on Harry's face as he stared down at the house-elf.

"What have I told you about calling me just Harry?" Dobby's eyes glistened with mischeviousness as he shook his head.

"Never, would Dobby do that, sirs. Dobby be owings Master Harry Potter sir, so much." They both nodded, knowing that the same conversation would be held every time Dobby was summoned.

"Dobby, today my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, even though I never entered. Dumbledore has told me there is no way around the magical binding contract. I have sworn on my life and magic that I did not enter myself into the Goblet, and neither did I ask someone else to do so for me. I also swore that if they did not do everything in their power to find a way out for me, that I would drag them all down with me, during this competition." He held a hand up as Dobby looked to say something. "After swearing such an oath and storming out, I found myself here." He swept a hand around the abandoned classroom. "Where I believed that the power I put behind the oath has broken many enchantments and blocks on my mind and magic. I need to find out WHO placed such blocks on me and WHY. Do you know of anyone who can help me?"

By the end of this speech Dobby's eyes were wide and filled with tears as he started up at him.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter sir, that is MOST dreadful. Never, never, ever, had Dobby imagined that he might have blocks on his magics, sir. Dobby will most certainly help all he can sir. Bad magics it be, to bind another, Dobby will not have it! Such evillness done to someone so pure! Dobby knows of goblins that will help Mister Harry Potter sir. But theys will not speak to house-elf that is not bonded to a master. But," Dobby looked up hopefully. "If Mister Harry Potter sir, were to BOND with Dobby. Then Dobby could most definitely speak to the goblins on his behalf. Dobby could set up an appointment for meeting with goblins."

Harry thought for a minute, he had never heard about goblins helping wizards in such a way. But he also knew that goblins had magics that witches and wizards did not. He wondered if they could possibly help him remove any remaining blocks, and find out who set them.

"Very well, how do I bond with you?" A large grin broke out across Dobby's face and his ears flapped while he jumped up and down.

"Oh, tis easy Mister Harry Potter sir. You just say 'I Lord Harry James Potter do hearby accept the house-elf known as Dobby, and all his descendants, into my service until such a time I deem them unworthy and present them with clothes.' then you grasp Dobby's hand with your hand that has Lord ring and wes be bonded."

"Lord? Ring? I'm not a Lord, and I definitely don't have a Lord ring."

"Oh no Mister Harry Potter sir, you is Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Yous be having many vaults and properties and should have been given the Lord ring when yous were emancipated on your fourteenth birthday. Orphans of Most Noble and Ancient houses is being emancipated whens they turn fourteen sir."

Harry's magic immediately started swirling around him again, as his anger once again reached new heights. Desks and chairs were tossed around the abandoned classroom as if caught in a tornado. Dobby stood fearfully, eyes wide on the child he worshiped. Harry's eyes were glowing green as his magic became tangible in its intensity. Eventually Harry forced it back, though his eyes were still haunted, the repressed power lying in wait for a target of Harry's ire. He turned to Dobby again.

"I think I need to meet with the goblins immediately. Can you take a person with you when you disapparate?"

"Oh course Mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby can take you now?" He held out a hand, which Harry promptly took and with a **CRACK **they left Hogwarts behind.

* * *

They just outside Gringotts, which despite the late hour was still open. Harry hurried into the bank as quickly as possible, and approached the first teller he saw.

"Yes?" The goblin sneered, not bothering to look up from the paperwork he was engrossed in. Harry drew himself up and made the decision to be as formal as possible.

"I'm Harry James Potter I demand to know why I did not receive my Lord ring, notification of my emancipation, or notification of my holdings within your bank upon my fourteenth birthday, as is the law for the last living heir of a Most Noble and Ancient Family." The goblin jerked at his words and his eyes flew to Harry's forehead, then back down to his face. Harry kept a mask of impassiveness as he stared at the goblin, chin held high, magic still barely held a bay in his anger.

"Mr. Potter, we were expecting you many months ago. We send you a missive before your birthday requesting your presence to go over the details of your emancipation, your holdings with us, and to of course turn over your rings. We received a reply from your guardian at the time that you were waiving your emancipation, and had no wish to meet with us." Harry barely stopped himself from exploding, although his aura became very visible, and his eyes were glowing again.

"I said no such things to anyone, and I don't know what guardian you are talking about as it is obviously not my muggle relatives I am currently forced to live with. I wish to proceed with what should have happened months ago. i would also like to speak to someone about possible blocks on my mind and magic. Due to certain events earlier this evening I believe I have broken through some enchantments that were placed on me. I wish to be check for any more spells or blocks, and I want to know WHO placed them in the first place." Leveling the goblin with a glare he continued. "I demand that I be seen at once as it is obvious someone has lied to you and has been tampering with myself and possibly my holdings here."

The goblin bared his teeth at the barely concealed accusation of the bank's incompetence.

"Very well. BoneCrusher!" Another goblin appeared at his side. "Escort Mr. Potter to see his account manager, and call one of the cursebreakers and healers to see him immediately after he is done there."

Harry nodded, and followed BoneCrusher down many hallways before they stopped at a large emblazoned door. There was a large plaque Harry read as he was ushered inside.

**Griphook**

_Potter, Black, Gryffindor Account Manager_


	3. The Ritual

**I do not own Harry Potter, I just own the differences you see between the original series and mine.**

**I need a BETA to help keep me focused and to proof read my chapters! Any volunteers please message me!**

Harry's eyes lingered on the plague before he was pushed through the door and he turned to confront Griphook. He decided to play everything by ear.

"Griphook," He said with a nod at the goblin he had only met once before "You are my account manager?"

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor, yes I am your account manager and I have been trying to see you for the past few months since your fourteenth birthday."

"The goblin at the desk said that my guardian tried to waive my emancipation, I live with my muggle relatives so I know that it is impossible for them to tell you anything. I wish to correct the problem, I also am here to visit your curse-breakers and healers, because I believe my magic and my mind has been bound multiple times." The fierce-looking goblin stared at him for a second over the rim of a pair of huge wire glasses.

"Yes, well, that will have to be handled before you speak to me. If you wish to proceed with the emancipation your guardian cannot stop you. But all blocks and binds will need to be removed before we can do the blood test. There are magics that can block you from claiming any older Lordships you might have claim to if we were to do the ritual while you were bound I would be surprised if anything other than your Potter lordship showed." As he finished his explanation, a knock sounded and a trio entered the chambers. With a nod of acknowledgement from Griphook, they started setting up for the ritual. Various stones were placed in a pattern Harry did not recognize, and runes were drawn on the floor in a circular pattern that flared out to an almost star-like shape.

"What exactly will this ritual do?" he asked, cautious in his voice as he eyed the working goblins with curiosity and wariness. Griphook gave a smile that Harry wasn't sure was supposed to be reassuring or threatening.

"It is simple Lord Potter, when the runes are finished you will step to the center and a few runes will be drawn on your body, when finished they will activate and the magic in the stones will power the runes to search for anything harmful in your mind, magic and body. The stones have the power to release your mind from any bindings you have, then it will search out your magic, there is a fail-safe set in the runes where if the bindings are too powerful for the stones to overcome on their own it will pull on your own magic to help dissolve them slowly, so your core has the time to adjust to the wave of magic you will receive. Even though, it will still be very fast-paced and it will be painful as your body adjusts to your new power levels. When that is finished your own magic will be used to heal anything that is wrong with you physically." he eyed Harry for a second.

"I would think that you would grow, your body will fill out, and quite possibly your eyes will be fixed. Old scars may vanish as well, I would not be surprised if the mark on your forehead were to either fade or disappear completely. I feel a dark magic attached to it, that will most likely be removed. Although it most certainly will not be pleasant. Any excess magic that is left in your core after all that will be used to re-power the stones for use in future rituals. You WILL pass out," he cautioned. "but we will be on hand to rouse you after the adjustments are done, we will have an assortment of potions in case you need them." As he finished his explanation the goblins also finished the work for the ritual. "Please disrobe and step into the circle, you may leave your trousers on but your upper body must be bare."

Harry stared wide-eyed for a few seconds before complying. He folded his clothes and placed them on the chair he was abandoning. his trainers and socks joined them, because for some reason he felt he needed to be barefoot. Carefully stepping around the still drying runes he stood in the only bare patch of floor. Immediately the trio of goblins surrounded him and started painting runes all over him. His chest and back bore the largest of the runes while smaller ones encircled them, flowed up his neck and onto his face. Even more spread out his arms, while the size of the runes became smaller, more and more were used to cover the space. When they finished there was nowhere on his exposed flesh that did not have one rune or another. The goblins hurried out of the circle, and as soon as they were passed the runes lit up brightly. He closed his eyes against the flash. At once he felt his magic swirling around him, an ache started in his head, before building. Repressed memories, emotions, and many things started flashing before his eyes. Only a few minutes in Harry's eyes rolled up and his body collapsed.

The goblin's all stared as the runes seemed to get brighter and brighter, until they were all forced to shield their eyes. When the light faded Griphook's jaw became slack at the sight before him. Gone was the malnourished and broken figure that used to be Harry Potter. In his place was a young man that looked to be about 5' 6", his hair had grown out to reach his shoulders and was streaked will his mother's red, his slight muscles were now well defined and his body had filled out, no longer showing his ribs. Harry's form started twitching. and as Griphook leaned over to look closer there was a blood curdling scream as black smoke rose from Harry's forehead, his famous scar fading to near nothing as the smoke curled and vanished with a final shriek. Another flash of golden light filled the room and each goblin again flinched and covered their eyes.

Slowly Griphook reached out to shake Harry's shoulder. Just as his hand made contact, Harry's green eyes now ringed in silver and with small flecks of gold flashed open. Their gazes locked for less than a second before the green eyes rolled back and his body finally relaxed. Quickly the runic circle was cleared, the stones taken away, and a bed brought in for the young man to rest on. Ushering everyone out Griphook sat at his desk, interlaced his fingers, and stared at the enigma that was his client, waiting for him to wake.

**I need a BETA to help keep me focused and to proof read my chapters! Any volunteers please message me!**

**Please review! I love to hear from you guys! **


	4. Meetings 1

**Sorry for the long wait on an update. I just gave birth to my daughter last month, she is actually a month old today! xD Anyway, I finally finished this chapter with lots of help from my beta, Neko. So everybody thank Neko, review, and I will gift cookies in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Voices were whispering all around him. He struggled to open his eyes, it felt as if he was under thousands of gallons of water. Blinking his eyes, he slowly pulled himself up. The whispers stopped, but his every movement was still sluggish. He swept his gaze across the area around him and found the room rather bare of anything except the chair he was set on, and a group of another four chairs across from him. All the chairs were occupied, he sat up straighter when he locked eyes with the figures staring at him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He figured bluntness was the best way to address this strange situation. He was sure that he was just in Gringotts, surrounded by goblins, and in immense pain from the ritual.

"We are a few of your ancestors." Spoke a small woman, getting to her feet. "You underwent a ritual to unlock all of your powers. You are going to be receiving multiple titles, one past family head from each family you are heir to will appear to you during this ritual. Each family will also grant you access to a gift that runs in their bloodline. We were decided to be the first you meet." Harry stared at her while his mind worked through what she said. He finally settled on just going with the flow, Magic after all always seemed to have something else up her sleeve that he never knew about.

"Ok, then who are you, why am I inheriting your titles, and what gifts are you giving me?" The woman stepped forward and knelt before his chair, taking his hand in hers.

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff, you are heir to my title, vault, and bloodline through your mother." Harry opened his mouth but paused at the look she sent him, and closed it again. "Your mother is not as muggleborn as you believe. I placed a spell on my bloodline so that only those with the proper mindset and open heart would be able to inherit my magic. This sadly cursed many of my line to lives as squibs. Your mother was the first in 5 generations to have the pure heart and mind to unlock her magic again."

Shock ran through his system, and anything he thought of to say seemed very insignificant in comparison to the revelation he just heard. As his mind whirled one of the other figures approached him as well. It was another female, taller than Hufflepuff but her face was no less sincere and she had just as much affection in her eyes. Though the women seemed very different in physical appearance at first glance, as she came closer Harry's sharp eyes saw more and more similar details. He held his tongue and she knelt in front of his chair and took his other hand.

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, young one. As my cousin just explained about her cursed bloodline I will explain mine. I only had one daughter during my lifetime, and sadly she passed away before she could take up the title as my heir. I did the next best thing I could to ensure that my bloodline and beliefs continued. With Helga's permission I blood adopted her son and placed my own spell to restrict the activation of inheritance. I wanted to make sure that any heir of mine would share my fascination with knowledge of any kind, as well as passion to SHARE that knowledge."

Harry stood up and started pacing. This was too much, way too much. How was all this possible? He knew magic could do some crazy things but he never expected anything like THIS! And he hadn't even talked to the two men that were patiently waiting on the other side of the room. Gripping his hair in frustration he whirled around to stare at them. Was it possible they were the other two Founders? He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, staring them both in the eye. The taller of the two stepped forward, he had dark hair and eyes almost the same shade of green as his own.

"Hello, young heir, as you may have guessed my name is Salazar Slytherin. Unlike the monstrosity of a man that claims to be my heir, you are my TRUE heir. In our prime Helga and I fell in love. We married shortly after the opening of Hogwarts. Unlike either Helga or Rowena the only restriction I placed on my bloodline was for my heir to be a Parselmouth, and to have pure intentions towards using that ability. Tom Riddle has perverted my name and befouled the talent of Parseltongue. Speaking to snakes is not a talent to be feared, for snakes have an abundance of knowledge to share with any who know their language. And the magic of the language itself can be harnessed to vastly improve spell power as well as spell work. You are labeled as my true heir for your pure heart, you will not abuse the power of ParselMagic unlike Tom." Before Harry could open his mouth the other man stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Godric Gryffindor youngling. My story is not so long or confusing as the others, your connection to me is simply by regular means. The Potters are a direct descendant of my bloodline, our family's merged many centuries ago in marriage. Which is also why my name was the only that appeared to the goblins. Until you had undergone this ritual I was the only you could lay claim to. But now that you ARE here, you can claim each of our lines."

Harry collapsed back into his chair and put his head in his hands. His mind was whirling. So much had happened in the past few hours and he needed a minute to think things through. First, Dumbledore is a manipulating ass. Second, his powers and inheritances had been blocked from him by said ass. Third, he had undergone a ritual to cleanse himself of all blocks and spells. Fourth, he was now in the presence of the Founders because he is apparently the heir to all four of them. Looking between his fingers he saw Helga and Rowena still crouched before him. Godric and Salazar were standing only a few paces behind them, and all had looks of concern on their faces.

"Alright, so now that I am here and know how I can lay claim to your family lines. Why exactly am I here? Surely there was some other way to inform me of this without creating all this?" He swept his arm around, indicating the room they were all in.

"Yes, there are other ways this could have been done. The reason we are taking this approach is BECAUSE of the ritual you just underwent. Having so many of your powers and magic blocked severely crippled your magical core. But it also had the effect of making it larger. With your magic fighting to be released each time you cast a spell, and only so much actually being used to power the spell, your core has significantly increased in size trying to compensate. The strain of it all being released took a huge toll on your core and body. In order to insure your survival the excess magic had to be directed to a specific task. A large portion was used to correct your physical..._condition_. And the rest was used to more help develop and hone your talents and the magical gifts we will each bestow upon you."

He stared at Rowena for a full minute after her explanation. Suddenly he really wanted a mirror, if all his body had been repaired he wanted to know what he looked like. Per his wishes a full-length mirror appeared before him. He stood and stepped closer, eyes eagerly taking in his new and improved form. He was taller, was the first thing he noticed, followed by his hair and eye color. Harry spent a few minutes just staring at his eyes. There was a silver ring that circled the green and golden flecks were dispersed throughout the green. They were very mesmerizing. When he finally tore his eyes away from, well his eyes, he took in the muscles that not lined his body. THIS is what he should have looked like he thought with a smile. He turned to look back at his ancestors and smiled at them.

"I feel so much better, almost free. This is what I should have been like from the beginning. I shouldn't of had to go through all this to be what I was supposed to have been from the start." He shook his head and took a seat on the couch that had appeared. The Founders took various seats around him. "So what are these talents and gifts that you all gave to me?" This time Godric leaned forward first.

"From my bloodline you inherited the elemental ability of fire. I gift to you the knowledge of how to tap into and use that ability. You will of course need to train and hone your skills but the knowledge of how to create and use fire will be ingrained into your memory. Fire is fierce and raging but it is also life and all that breathes. I also grant you the knowledge of sword fight. I know that you were granted the use of my sword two years ago. Take back the sword that is yours by blood and right, it does not deserve to be mounted on that traitor's wall. It is yours to claim and wield once more. My last gift is that of Runes. Runes can be used for many things, spells, rituals, warding and almost anything else you can think of. I gift you the knowledge of runes both those known today, and those lost in time. The knowledge of how each rune acts and reacts both by itself and combined with others. You will be able to use this knowledge in many ways. Take my gifts and be well youngling. Many paths lay before you and you must learn to follow your heart." Godric slowly faded out of existence, while Helga stepped forward to take his place.

"I impart to you the elemental ability of earth. As with Godric's you will need to train with this power, but you will instinctively know how to use the earth to your advantage. Earth is powerful and grounding, but also strong and stoic. I also grant you the knowledge of how to use a staff. The staff is a unique weapon that not all can adapt to using. You will not have the struggles many do when learning the art-form of the staff. My magical gift to you is that of Empathy. With Empathy you not only can feel the emotions and intentions of those around you but also of animals as well. Empathy gifts you the ability to also read animals as well. You will not be able to _speak_ to them the way you do me, but you will be able to read how they are feeling and what their intentions are as well. That will allow you to 'communicate' in a way with them. Animals will be able to tell you have this gift and will know that you have the capability to help them and sympathize with them. Use this gift wisely, emotions and intentions will sometimes seem to be totally opposite in a person. You will instinctively know how to use this ability, but you must learn how to interpret what you feel. My greatest piece of advice to you is always trust your heart and your gut when using your Empathy to read someone." Salazar knelt before him as Helga too, faded away.

"From me you receive the elemental power of water. Water is swift and powerful, but also healing and soothing. I am gifting you the knowledge of daggers and how to use them. Daggers are easily hidden and swiftly used, whether thrown or used secretly they are an ideal weapon to have. I also grant you the knowledge of how to properly use regular spells as ParselMagic, as well as a few spells that are strictly in Parseltongue. Use this to your advantage, your opponent will not be able to know or counter your spell work if they don't know what spell you used. But do not forget that Tom Riddle is the exception to this magic." As Salazar also disappeared and Rowena took her place in front of him, Harry felt as if his brain was about to explode. The influx of knowledge that each of them had imparted to him was overwhelming. He was very close to blacking out from the mental strain.

Rowena placed a dainty hand on his forehead and he closed his eyes in relief. Her hands were cool and felt so good. When she took her hand back his eyes popped open in shock, his headache was gone! She smiled at him gently when he threw her a bewildered look.

"My magical gift to you is Occlumency, the art of organizing and protecting your mind. With the ability to organize your mind all the knowledge you have just been granted can be easily categorized and stored away to be called on when needed. You can also treat any new knowledge the same way. For now I have done a rough organization for you. As soon as you can you will need to meditate and do your own sorting process. Everything will be much easier when you have placed it exactly where you want it. And you can place your own defenses around your mind. Just remember a wall isn't always the best solution, vary your defenses and be creative. It IS your mind after all. I'm also granting you all my knowledge of the bow. A bow and arrows can be extremely useful both in mid and long range attacks. This combined with the skills the others gave you will help you have the advantage in any weapons fight. And finally, my elemental gift to you is of the Air. Air is free and happy, but it can also be ferocious and raging. Be very careful in your use of any of the elements. Each can be used in a positive and negative way, you must keep the balance between them all or risk losing your control."

She bent down and kissed his forehead, right over his faded scar. As she too, vanished from his sight Harry sat back and let his thoughts run wild. He was slowly coming to terms with everything. His anger at Dumbledore had been buried under a myriad of other emotions. Too much was happening too quickly. He suddenly felt very tired and curled up on the couch. His mind slowly wound down and he closed his eyes. Just as he was drifting off he felt a hand brush through his hair. Too exhausted to rouse himself, he shrugged it off. Then he heard a voice.

"Rest now _beag amháin_, I will be here when you wake." His fog filled mind remembered Helga saying she and the others were only the _first_ he was to meet. Then all was black.


	5. Meetings 2

**So it's been a while everyone, I started working again and my daughter had to have surgery so my mind has not been on the story. Today's Mother's Day and I'm off work so I'm using my daughter's nap time to pump this chapter out as soon as possible. Again, I offer thanks to by Beta Neko and ask that you do as well. I also brought cookies as promised! *Passes cookies out to all the readers* Enjoy your snacks, and hopefully this chapter too!**

The first thing Harry noticed as he woke was he didn't hurt. He felt surprisingly, _good._ The second thing was the hand carding through his hair. Basking in the warm feeling it gave him, he slowly opened his eyes. An unfamiliar room filled his sight and a small sense of panic started building.

"Shh, _beag amháin_. You're fine, I am here." Verdant eyes snapped to a raven-haired woman seated beside him. As his mind fully awoke the realization of where he was set in. He had already met with the founders, his ancestors, and as Helga said- here was another person he was decended from. His Occlumency, gifted by Rowena, has kicked in and sorted all the new knowledge the four had engraved in his mind. His mind had never felt clearer, thinking was easier, memories clearer, everything just seemed so surreal. The woman chuckled, as if knowing his thoughts and ran her hand through his hair once more.

"Hello _beag amháin_, I've waited a long time to meet the one worth of being my heir." Harry sat up and opened his mouth but she shushed him. A wave conjured a cozy looking love seat that she gracefully sat on. Another gesture brought tea and bisuits into existence while she patted the seat next to her. Slowly he sat and took the offered cup. "My name is Morgana Myriaden Emrys."

"What? I thought it was Morgana LeFay and Myrriden Emrys. How is your name some weird combination of both?" A gasp escaped him. "Are you some sort of crazy love-child they had?!"Harry couldn't stop himself from shouting and pointing. He caught himself and apologized- the founders had departed manner lessons to him as well apparently. Morgana just laughed and waved him off

"I am Merlin, but I am also Morgana. Wizard and Muggle historians have all skewered everything that happened in Camelot beyond recognition. I was born Morgana Myriaden Emrys and was raised to become the King's Consort. It was an honor to be chosen by Magic herself to be the King of Camelot's Consort. Of course I had no idea at the time who the king would be. Just about the only true thing left of my life is that King Arthur did pull Excalibur from the Stone."

"Excalibur is REAL?!" Harry's mind spun, obviously he had learned years ago that Merlin was a real person but had never thought to put much stock in all the stories about him and King Arthur. Another laugh rang through the room as Morgana shook her head at him.

"Yes, _beag amháin _Excalibur is a real sword. It is Magic's weapon of choice. It appears whenever Magic herself deems it needed. Once the sword appears a witch will be born with the sign of the Consort marking her as the one to stand by the future king's side. When I was discovered as that witch, I was whisked away to training. You must understand that the Consort's position is not only to _ehm_, _**please**_, her king but to protect him as well. When King Arthur was crowned I approached him and explained everything. We fell in love, and he created the identity of Merlin. I could dress and act as a man as a way to ensure that I was always by his side, but the persona also allowed me access to many places that I would have been denied as a woman. Even being the King's Consort only allowed me so many privileges."

"But what about the stories of Morgana being evil and Merlin defeating her?"

"Ah, well that just seems to have been something historians gravely twisted over time. They seemed to have connected Morgana and Merlin together but had no clue to the real story so one was simply made up. Someone decided that Merlin, as Arthur's faithful wizard would have found his Consort to be evil in some way. I do not really understand how my life could have become portrayed that way, but such is the ways of a double life." Her eyes showed no emotion as she shrugged it off. "Either way, my name is still revered and adored, even if it is the wrong one." She laughed once more before setting down her now empty cup and turning towards him.

"It matters not of my life back then, what matters is _your_ life now. I set very strict guidelines into finding an heir of mine, which is why no one has claimed to be such. One thing you must know first is that any heir of mine, is also Arthur's heir." At this she gave him a pointed look.

Harry blinked, blinked again, tilted his head, then his eyes widened.

"Wait! So I'm not only Merlin's heir but the heir to the King of Camelot! I don't want to be a king! There must be some mistake. I'm just Harry!" Morgana burst into giggles while he just stared at her in shock. It took a few minutes before he understood that he had repeated the same words he said to Hagrid when he informed him of his magic. Harry laughed with her as well, before the laughs turned into sobs. Warm arms wrapped around him offering comfort and support as he wept.

"Shh, _beag ahmáin_. It's ok, everything's fine. Shh." As his tears slowed to a stop she turned him to face her. "I'm sorry that this has become your burden to bear but it is true. I would not be meeting you here if Magic had not placed Excalibur back into the mortal realm to wait for you. Once you find it, you will be crowned King and no one will be able to deny your right. Your Consort is out there somewhere being trained to stand by your side. You might have already met her, or not. She will not be known to anyone but her trainers as the King's Consort until you find Excalibur and she reveals herself to you."

"Being Arthur's heir offers only riches and the crown, no magical talent lies with his inheritance. As _my _heir however I offer you the one thing that helped me the most in keeping Merlin known as a separate identity to myself. I bestow you with the gift of the Shapeshifting. Shapeshifting is the forbearer to what you know as Animagi and Metamorphi. If one is a Metamorphagus they cannot assume animal shapes, same as an Animagus cannot change their human appearances only into the form of an animal. Shapeshifting is the original ability that allows any transformation, to another human shape, or into an animal. It does not limit you to one animal form either. You will be able to shift into any animal as long as you know their anatomy well.

I am also gifting you with the knowledge of all the Druidic spells I know. Druidic spells are different to the magic you know for two main reasons. First, all Druidic spells have long been lost to the world, but the main reason is the incantations. Most Druid spells are comprised of phrases not one or two words like you cast magic with known. The power needed to complete the spells requires a longer build-up, which is the main reason for the longer incantation."

"When you wake you will have all my knowledge and a small boost to your already powerful core. I wish I could stay around and instruct you properly, but this is the only time we shall meet. Somewhere in my vaults there are two portraits, one of me and one of me in disguise, please find them. I should think that the future king should have the portraits of the previous Consort and Merlin himself."

She stood and enveloped him in a warm hug, before holding him at arm's length. She studied his face carefully. "I wish I could stay with you and explain things better but I must go now _beag amháin_. It is not my place to do more than bestow my gifts and explain why you are my heir. I can already feel Magic pulling my soul back from this limbo we are in. I love you, and I shall watch over you always." With a small kiss to his forehead Morgana vanished.

Harry sat, frozen in shock. This was way more than what he had been expecting, he was not sure if maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe when his name had been called he had fainted and not woken yet. Or maybe he did go through the ritual at Gringotts, but his mind snapped under the pressure. Slowly he came to his senses and realized that even in his wildest of dreams he wouldn't have thought up all this. He poured himself a cup of tea and drank while his mind finished organizing the new influx of information from Morgana, MERLIN!

He felt a sharp pain on his head and spun around, eyes scanning the room. Another stab of pain jolted him to his feet where he circled, warily. Once more the pain flared and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. When they opened he saw a sharp crooked nose hovering above him. A vicious grin spread across Griphook's face when Harry smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Lord Emrys-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Potter-Black." The scarred goblin offered him a short bow, before helping him to his feet. "We have much to discuss, but I will allow you to cleanse yourself of the ritual ink and dress. Ripknot will escort you to the bathing chambers and I will await your return Lord Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Potter-Black." A shorter goblin opened the door and gestured a stumbling Harry through while Griphook sat, fingers folded, eyes roaming the pages of Harry's estate spread out before him. If it was possible, an even more vicious smile spread on his face.


	6. Dining with Griphook

**I'm terribly sorry to have vanished on all my fans. I won't go into too much detail but life has been crazy. Sick baby, moving across country, and my laptop broke! Then new job, new baby on the way and you just get a full on mess! Things are kinda settling down now so I can get back to writing. So expect more updates!...Hopefully**

**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter that honor is still JKRs. But all the twists and twerks are mine!**

Harry followed the goblin into a large room with a bath. He gratefully stripped out of his trousers and sunk deep into the water, barely acknowledging the towel and clothes that were laid near him before the goblin left him alone. A groan slipped from his throat as the warm water soothed new aches and pains he hadn't had upon arriving at the bank. Slowly he got acquainted with his new body. Taller than he has every been before, muscles that actually showed, and no more scars! He quickly swam across the huge tub to a mirror and inspected himself closer. Twisting and turning, this way and that, he discovered that yes, all of his scars were gone. A shaking hand rose to his hair and pushed it out of the way. A very faint line remained where the vivid lightning bolt had once shone on his forehead. Glee ran through him, unless they were searching hard, no one would see it.

Excitedly Harry finished cleaning himself up, dried off and got dressed. Opening the door showed the same goblin that gestured him to follow. He was led back to the Griphook's office, whose plaque had changed to accomidate the new lordships. Stepping inside Harry strode to the desk and sat in one of the chairs. After a moment Griphook looked up from the mass pile of papers.

"Ahh Lord Potter, good to see you awake. We expected you to wake sooner, but it seems there were some factors we didn't calculate." Harry grinned sheepishly, unprecedented factors were his specialty apparently. "If you feel up to it, I would like to hear of your experience during the ritual. We were greatly surprised by a few things that happened during the ritual. That surprise only grew when the plaque for my office changed in a very unexpected way." Harry opened his mouth for a second, closed it, and thought for a second. He came to the decision that it was not prudent to him to hide what happened from the goblins. They obviously already knew part of it since his account manager has already been informed of the new accounts he has control over. Plus, if he played his cards right maybe he could ask for their help honing his new abilities.

"Before I begin maybe we could have some tea? I'm rather parched after everything." Griphook nodded and will the ring of a bell a goblin attendant rushed in. They spoke for a moment and he rushed back out. "While we are waiting, can I ask why you did not inform me that your were my account holder the first time I came to the bank?" Griphook looked at him sharply.

"You did not know? Every pureblood knows the first time an heir visits their vaults alone they are accompanied by their account holder in case of any questions arising. Why were you not told of this? I was mighty shocked when you did not ask any questions at all not even about your other vaults."

"I was not informed of anything. I have been raised by magic-hating muggles that did everything in their power to stamp the magic out of me. I was given my letter by Hagrid who took me to get my supplies. The only thing he educated me about was Hogwarts and of my Boy-Who-Lived status. I had no idea I was a Lord or that I had anything more to my name than the vault I was first taken to. No one has deemed me worthy enough to explain anything about anything and they all show the utmost disdain when I am left floundering with no knowledge of my place or what is expected of me."

When Harry stopped to breathe and wrest his magic back into his control the door to the office opened once more. A few goblins paraded in, each laden down with plates, pitchers, and other assorted items. Everything was placed on a table he had not noticed before. It seems as though they didn't bring him just tea, they brought a whole feast! With a bow the goblins left and Griphook stepped down from his desk, gesturing for Harry to join him at the table.

He sat eagerly, the ritual had him starving and parched. He loaded his plate with a reasonable first portion of everything and tucked in. While they ate they talked and Harry learned more about his heirtage, vaults, and guardianship than he ever thought possible in one night. That bastard Dumbledore had no right placing him with his relatives. Blood does not always mean family. Unfortunately since his parent's wills were never discovered the esteemed Headmaster took his placement upon himself. He should have been handed over to the Department of Children and Families immediately after his orphanage for proper placement. He pushed all those thoughts aside for now and focused back on Griphook.

"Now that I've been through the rituals, will I have to return to my relative's this summer?"

"Not if you do not wish it. Your emanciapation has been filed and the Minister himself could not overthrow it. Every pureblood that is an orphan is emancipated at 14, yours was just slightly delayed due to interferance. The only loophole to overturn it would be nothing short of a Wizengamot majority vote. Luckily for you the next meeting is not until December, unless an emgergency meeting is required before then."

"I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to try something like that. How long can we keep my adult status quiet?"

"Unfortunately as soon as the files reach the desk of a clerk they will be rushed through and most likely publicized due to your immense estates and the weight of your fame as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

"I guess I will just have to be prepared for every stunt he will try to pull. May I procure some law books from your clan, Griphook?" He asked. A wicked grin spread across the elderly goblin's face.

"For a fee of course."

"Take as much as you require, I want all the books you have available on wizarding law, the Wizengamot, and the Minsitry itself. If you can procure copies of other books not available in your own stock get those as well, and take an extra 6% procurement fee for yourself." Griphook's grin widened if at all possible.

"Of course, you are generous. We will start immediately." He wrote something down on a spare parchment and with a snap the note disappeared. "It shall be ready by the time we finish our meal and you are ready to return to Hogwarts."

"I meant to ask, what type of meat is this Griphook? It must be the best I've ever tasted."

"Why dragon steak of course! We goblins pride ourselves on turning the most exotic of meats into the best meals."

"Brilliant! Hmm, you wouldn't happen to have a market for Basilisk meat or parts would you? The one I slain two years ago shouldn't be in too bad of shape. The Chamber of Secrets had a lot of ambient magic that should have kept the corpse in stasis."

"Basilisk corpse!? Why yes I think we could work out a contract of some sorts for it. We would have to see the body of course before finalizing anything."

"Great, schedule an appointment for two days after my status is revealed to the public. The timing should rub Dumbledore in all the wrong places. And will also help my image, after call if I can slay a Basilisk at 12, I can surely support myself at 14."

"Yes of course." A knock sounded and a few goblins trailed in carrying a trunk between them. "Ah, here are the books you requested and the fee has been removed from your accounts directly. Since we did not have time to go over everything a full listing of your estates, liquid assets as well, is in the trunk as well. I have taken the liberty of adding a post box as well. If you place any of your Lord rings to the top it will open any mail address to you as that lord. It will also allow you to send mail as well, for a fee of 10 galleons a month any mail is deposited in a matching box in my office that I will direct for you using a Gringott's rent owl. It will also be an easy way to comminucate with me, in case someone trys to block your mail again. As it is past midnight it is best you head back to the castle as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Griphook, everything you've done has meant a lot to me. May your gold always flow."

"And may your sword stay sharp." With a sharp nod Harry grabbed the handle of the trunk and called for Dobby. He felt a small hand take his and then the world _turned._

* * *

Harry popped back into the ROR with Dobby by his side. Immediately a warmth he couldn't explain enveloped him. 'Welcome home' whispered in his mind, then a sudden awareness of the castle distracted him. He could feel where everyone was in the castle and on the grounds. He had been connected to the wards! He could sense them spider-webbing across the property, many of them were in tatters though. They had either been disabled or neglected and were losing power. He would need to find the ward stone immediately to repair them, but that would be for another day. The ward stone would be hidden in the Heart of Hogwarts and it would take him most of the day to find and access the chambers. The warmth came back for a second when he thought this, almost like Hogwarts itself was giving him a hug. Harry smiled and then requested the ROR for a comfortable bed to collapse in. A large four poster appeared off to his right with a nightstand next to it. He turned to Dobby who had remained by his side.

"Could you come wake me an hour before breakfast?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Thank you Dobby." With a bow Dobby popped away and Harry quickly undressed and slipped into the bed. For the first time in his life he had a dreamless night.

* * *

The next morning Dobby prodded him awake and with a soft thank you he stretched and looked around. Harry quickly showered in the ornate bathroom that appeared on command and dressed in his school robes. A quick glance in the mirror revealed he looked completely different than yesterday, and his robes were too short!

"Dobby!" The little house elf appeared with a pop. "Can you alter these robes at all? My correct body size is completely different than where I really was." With a snap the robes were lengthened and let out to at least look more presentable.

"That is the best Dobby can do Master Harry. Master Harry needs new robes."

"Thank you Dobby, I will get some ordered." A last look in the mirror had him slipping out of the ROR and headed down to breakfast. As he passed many students turned to stare after him, used to this he just shrugged it off and continued on his way. When he finally collapsed into his usual seat at the Gryffindor table the Great Hall was full of whispers. Everyone kept staring at him, but they always looked away when he turned to them. Shrugging Harry loaded his plate and dug in. It was only a few minutes later that Hermione sat hard in the seat next to him and huffed. He silently passed her some toast which she bit into before looking up. The toast fell to her plate as she lost her grip, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Harry! What happened to you!"

"Not here, I'll explain everything to you after we eat." Her eyes glowed with her many questions but she just nodded wisely. "What has you all huffy this morning?" He asked.

"Ronald! He still believes you got yourself into this mess, even after the oath you took last night before disappearing on everyone." Here she slapped his shoulder, "Don't disappear like that again, I could hardly sleep I was worried for you!" A mumbled sorry saw another nod from his best friend and then she dug into her plate of food as well. The Quidditch team all arrived and sat themselves as close to him as possible.

"Blimey, Harry! What happened to you?"

"Share some of that with us too!" The twins exclaimed after taking in his new look. The girls were all looking at him appreciatively. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Come with Hermione and I after we eat and I will explain everything." They all nodded and gave him look that conveyed there were on his side and wouldn't press for more information than he was willing to give. Breakfast passed quickly and thankfully Ron did not show. It seemed without Harry to wake him up he would sleep through the meal.

As everyone stood to leave Draco Malfoy strutted towards them. His derisive sneer did not falter with Harry's new look. Before he could open his mouth Harry shot him a glare and shook his head minutely. A gesture brought Draco's attention to the Black ring that sat proudly on Harry's finger. The sneer slipped and his eyes widened, with a miniscule nod he brushed past the group and continued on his way. Everyone in the Hall stared, dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy had walked right past Harry Potter without any comment at all. Harry quickly gestured for the group to follow and headed towards the ROR. He kept just enough ahead of them to not see the glances they all sent each other, questioning if anyone knew anything about what was going on.

When they reached the painting of the dancing trolls they all stared as he wheeled around and paced in front of them. Just as Hermione stepped forward to ask what he was doing an ornate door appeared on the wall behind him. Her jaw dropped for the second time that morning as he pulled it open and stepped inside. Hesitantly the group filed in. Harry sat himself in one of the squishy looking armchairs that were arranged in a semi-circle around a roaring fireplace.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement. Anything you need or want will appear for you in this room, except for food of course. Feel free to experiment with it later. For now I know you're all eager to hear what has happened to me since last night. Please sit." Hermione immediately plopped down in a chair next to him and opened her mouth to fire a barrage of questions. Before she could start, Fred and George both sat on either arm of his chair and slung their arms across his shoulder, grinning widely.

"Harry - _Harry_ \- Harry - _brother of ours -_ tell your -_ humble servants _\- what happened - _to you_ \- and where _\- _**we can get some.**"

With a smirk he opened his mouth, ready to spill the craziest story that would probably take a few hours for them to fully accept.


End file.
